A Real Identity
by arimakawakami
Summary: Luke and Guy work out some of the technical differences of their relationship.
1. Part 1

Part One

A gloomy veil of fog laced the entrance to Mushroom Road. Paced footsteps crept along the sandy path dotted with wilting grass, fallen leaves and mushrooms exuding clouds of no doubt poisonous gas. Thinking that caused Luke fon Fabre to pause, wary about going further.

"Whose bright idea was it to come back here…?" he mumbled, despondent.

"Mine," Guy Cecil said confidently. "What's with you? You've seen scarier places than this." Luke's eyes swept across the dark forest, his lips downturned in a wary scowl.

"Just as scary is just as bad, Guy, why the hell are we here?"

"My, my, someone's rather antsy," Jade Curtiss said as he strode up to Luke's side. "If you want to stay here and wait for us, be our guest, by all means."

"C'mon, I can't be the only one who doesn't want to go in there," Luke said, moving his arm in the direction of the path ahead of them.

"It's just because you weren't here with us last time," Tear Grants explained. "Asch went in your place, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"It wasn't a bad experience," Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear said, a hand to her forehead, her expression one of annoyance. "There weren't any big monsters waiting for us at the end like every other place we've gone to." Luke's shoulders dropped.

"But there are still monsters," he whined. "And poison everywhere. The smaller members of the group'll get sick or something."

"Are you concerned about Ion, Luke?" Anise Tatlin said, smirking as though she had secrets on him. "How sweet," she giggled. "Ion can stay back with you if you want." Luke was lost. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just what are you saying, Anise?" he asked. Fon Master Ion, who was standing next to Anise, shifted, holding his staff with both hands.

"Luke, don't worry about me," he said. "As Guy said, we've been to places a lot scarier than this." Luke put his hands on his hips, his head tilted to the side.

"If Ion's not scared, then I guess I can't complain…" he murmured. Guy chuckled at him and patted him on the back. It was a little more aggressive than Luke expected, causing him to drop his arms.

"C'mon already. We can train hard here, so we might as well take advantage," Guy said. Luke shrugged and sighed all at once. He really didn't want to go in, but he followed the others with the cheagle Mieu in tow.

They fought there for hours, lost in the dense fog, shielded from daylight by the overhanging trees. It was murky and humid, and in some places muddy and treacherous. Luke could think of a thousand places he'd rather fight in other than there, but as they made their way back to the entrance, he had to admit that he felt stronger than he had going in.

Just as they approached the opening in the thick of trees near the entrance, Mieu, who had been quieter than Luke ever remembered him being, suddenly got excited. He squealed as he jumped out of Ion's grasp and down onto the ground. He bounced over to a round brown plant and sniffed it. Then, he reeled around about 540 degrees before falling out onto the ground. He made a content noise and wriggled along the grass. His seven companions watched in first confusion, and then in amusement as they realized that Mieu wasn't in any danger.

"What is that stuff, catnip?" Luke asked. He leaned over the plant and stared at it. The round brown part appeared to be a large seed resting within wilting leaves. Luke picked it up to inspect it closer. The seed began to revolve within the leaves. Startled, Luke tried to drop it, but the leaves grasped him by the wrists and held him steady. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter, Luke?" Guy asked, approaching him quickly.

"It's holding me," Luke said, waving his hands rapidly up and down. "It won't let go!"

"There's something living in it!" Guy said, reaching for the hilt of his sword. "I'll help you." He attempted to cut through it, but only succeeded in cracking the seed. "Damnit! It's too hard!" Panicking, Luke swung it towards the others, making eye contact with Tear.

"Fix it, Tear," Luke said. "Do something!"

"Something like what?" Tear asked her eyes wide in alarm. "If Guy couldn't break it, how am I supposed to be able to, Luke?"

"Put it to sleep like you do everything else!" Luke said. Tear sang her hymn, but it didn't have any effect on the plant.

"Does it…does it hurt, Luke?" Ion asked, a hand to his mouth, fearful. Luke continued to try to shake it loose.

"No," he said. "It just won't let go!"

"It's too close to Luke to try to cast a spell," Jade said, calmly pondering through the situation. "What kind of specimen is this?"

"You could at least pretend to be freaking out about this!" Luke said, getting angry. "Get it off of me!"

"Bash it on the ground!" Anise said, demonstrating what she meant in a dramatic fashion. "Bash it good, Luke!" Luke got to his knees and raised the plant high above his head. He started to lower his hands, but then stopped when he felt the plant release him. It fell to the ground. The seed completed its revolution; two round white dots were clear on the side that faced Luke. It was as though it was staring right through him. Then, it exploded.

It happened so quickly that Luke hadn't had time to brace himself. A thick, dark green gelatinous goo covered him and only him from head to toe. He rose slowly, first looking about himself as he tried to understand what had just happened, then around at his group; they were each just as shocked as he was.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwww!" Luke spouted. "Oh, what the hell is this stuff?"

"It would seem that you activated the plant's natural defense mechanism," Jade said. He chuckled slightly. "Most often seen in animals, such as the skunk."

"More like self-destruct mechanism," Anise said. "Yuck!" Guy started laughing as well.

"Sucks to be you, Luke," he said.

"What the hell, are you laughing at me?" Luke demanded, shaking some of the goo off of his arms. "Helluva best friend you turned out to be."

"Luke…I'm sorry, but you have to admit, if it happened to someone else, you'd find it funny," Ion said. He was trying to hide it, but he found the situation humorous as well. Each of them did and Luke could see it even past the goo stuck on his eyelashes.

"All of you, traitors!" Luke said, swinging the goo at them. With the exception of Tear, Jade and Mieu, they each began to retreat, chattering excitedly as Luke chased them. Jade scooped Mieu up and followed the sound of Luke's voice. "I'll get you all! You call yourselves friends? You're gonna need a stretcher when I'm done with you!"

* * *

On the Albiore, Noelle rose to greet them, pausing when she saw Luke, who boarded first. Her mouth fell open, and then clamped shut.

"What happened out there?" she gasped.

"Don't ask," Luke said, trudging towards the far side of the cabin. Jade took his place near the front, and Guy urged Noelle back into her seat.

"The sooner we get home, the better," he said.

"Where's home this time?" she asked.

"Take us to Grand Chokmah. You should get some rest, too."

"Sure thing!" Noelle waited until the majority of her passengers were seated and buckled in before lifting off. They arrived in Grand Chokmah two hours later. Most of the goo had dried on Luke, who sat sulking about it, refusing assistance. When they landed, everyone else but Guy and Luke filed off the aircraft. Luke sighed.

"So…you just gonna sit here all night?" Guy asked, hands on hip before him.

"You'd be embarrassed to walk around town looking like this, too, Guy."

"You got me better than anyone else," Guy said, motioning towards the areas of his body that Luke had splattered with the goo.

"Hmph." Guy smirked.

"C'mon, c'mon, Luke. Let's get you into a tub, okay?"

"Yeah, ok…" Guy patted him on the back as he finally got up to leave the Albiore. It was late enough in the evening that most of the public shops were closed, so they didn't have to deal with weird stares from too many people. When they reached the inn, Jade let them know that their rooms were chosen and paid for; they would be rooming with Ion again, while the girls roomed together on the opposite side of the inn.

"Lemme guess, you got a room to yourself again?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"I'll be staying in the palace. There's a lot that I need to discuss with His Majesty Peony," Jade explained. "These military talks can take well into the wee hours, you understand." Though Jade had spoken with a straight face, Guy stared in disbelief.

"A long military talk? With Emperor Peony? Riiight."

"So long as we have an understanding," Jade said. Guy gave him a sideward glance as they parted.

* * *

Luke entered the room, finding Ion with Mieu, who was still under the influence of his spore induced stupor. Ion had taken off his headpiece and was brushing his hair gently. Luke had purposely avoided both him and Tear, but he'd let Anise, Guy and Natalia really have it. They were the ones who'd laughed the most obnoxiously at him, and he wanted revenge.

"Hey, you two," Ion said. "I won't be long. Noelle is going to take me home in just a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Guy said. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"There are duties I need to attend before long," Ion said. "Thank you for letting me tagalong today, though."

"It's not tagging along," Luke said. "You're one of us, you got that?" Ion smiled a smile that Luke figured could stop wars.

"Thank you, Luke!" he said, and he sounded genuinely grateful. Guy smiled at him, a natural response from anyone when Ion was armed with a brilliant grin.

"I'm going to run a bath," he said. "Don't leave without saying goodnight, all right?"

"I won't, Guy," Ion said. Luke stripped himself of his clothes down to the black shirt he wore under his white jacket, and the long johns he wore under his pants. He was wondering what he would do for pajamas when there was a knock at the door. Ion answered; it was Anise. Luke moved so that he faced away from the door on the furthest bed as Ion opened the door for her.

"Hey, Anise," Ion said.

"Ion, you read— Hey, what are you so red in the face about?"

"What?" Ion asked.

"You're blushing like crazy, Ion," Anise pressed. Luke peeked over his shoulder. Anise poked Ion in the cheek with her pointer finger. The spot where she touched him turned pale in comparison to his enflamed cheeks. Luke turned away.

"Anise," Ion urged her quietly, embarrassed. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Anise asked. "Oh, tease you, you mean?"

"Is it…is it time to go?" Ion asked.

"Noelle's wondering if you want to go tonight or early tomorrow. I can tell her you'd rather stay the night, _if you want_." Anise said the last three words peculiarly. Luke turned his head again, wondering what she was being such a preteen about, and saw her nudge Ion playfully.

"Is…Is Noelle tired? I don't want to push her."

"She's more worried about you, you know?" Anise said. "And look, you've let down your hair. You're tired, right? Just stay here with Luke, okay?" When she said his name, Ion turned to look at him. When they made eye contact, Ion turned as red as Luke's hair.

"Anise!" Ion scolded. Anise smiled at him.

"Okay, it's decided. Luke it is!"

"Wait Anise, that's not what—"

"See you in the morning, Ion! G'night Luke!" Anise gave Luke an exaggerated wink and took off down the hall. Ion balled his fists as he looked after her. He glanced back at Luke.

"I'll…be right back," he said timidly. He closed the door behind himself. Luke shrugged off the odd encounter and looked impatiently towards the bathroom door. It opened moments later.

"Was that Anise just now?" Guy asked as he walked over with a towel and robe.

"Yeah, being crazy as usual." Guy looked around.

"Ion left?"

"He'll be back. He might stay."

"Oh. Good. There's no need to rush, we can always drop him off on the way to Sheridan tomorrow morning. I don't mind rising a little early to do that." Guy tilted his head. "Well, c'mon. The water's nice and hot, and should get that stuff right out."

* * *

Luke rested against the back of the tub. He liked the inn at Grand Chokmah better than other places. The bathrooms were nice. He was able to rinse off in a separate shower before soaking in the tub. The water felt amazing. He hadn't realized just how sore he was until he rested himself in the water. Guy was behind him with a bucket, washing the gunk out of his hair. Luke felt like a kitten being petted as Guy's fingers massaged his scalp.

"Man…" he said. "This is the life."

"Don't fall asleep on me," Guy said. "I'm not doing this for my health, you know?"

"Shouldn't have volunteered then," Luke said simply. He sighed. Guy gently rinsed his hair with water from the shower head down into the bucket.

"This is so much easier, though I still can't say I like it more," he said.

"What, using the bucket?"

"No, dummy, I'm talking about your hair."

"Oh." Luke said. He chuckled at himself.

"Don't tell me you don't remember how much of a pain in the neck it was to wash it," Guy said. "Though it always dried so perfectly."

"Don't reminisce about that Luke, think about the new and improved Luke."

"Hmph. Seem the same to me. Both can't seem to remember what an oxymoron is."

"Don't call me a moron," Luke said, a response so terrible, even he couldn't help but laugh as he said it.

"Luke, you're so stupid," Guy said. He lathered more shampoo into his hands for the final wash. Luke relaxed again, and let silence linger. He noted things about the funny moments between him and Guy, remembered things about the fights they'd all had earlier, and wondered if Ion would really be staying or not. After daydreaming for quite some time, Luke focused back in on reality. Guy was still massaging the shampoo into his hair. His fingers were moving slowly about his scalp as though he had all the time in the world. Luke drank in this information as he slowly craned his head back to look at Guy. Guy's eyes were glazed over, as though he'd also let his mind wander away from the present. Luke reached up and stilled his hands.

"Guy?" he murmured softly, so as not to startle him. Guy's eyebrows went down as his eyes began to focus. He looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow.

"Shit…" he said. "Sorry, Luke." He quickly, but carefully rinsed his hair. "There," he said. "All clean." Luke ran his hands across his head to squeeze some of the water out so that when he leaned forward, very little would be likely to drip down his face.

"Don't forget about my back."

"Now you're pushing it," Guy said playfully.

"Aw, come on," Luke said. "It's not like I have a scrubber or anything."

"All right, all right. Stand up." Luke rose and turned away from Guy as Guy grabbed a small towel from the sink. He rubbed a bar of soap across it with water and then began to scrub Luke's back. "I haven't done this in a long time," he said.

"Bet my back is dirty as all get out," Luke said. Guy stopped and looked at the towel. Sure enough, it was dark with dirt.

"Gross, Luke!" he teased.

"I can't reach!" Luke said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Still, this is bad."

"How do you clean your back, Guy?"

"Well, I _try_ , for one," Guy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke said, taking offense.

"Luke, there's like a complete layer of dirt back here."

"So? It's not like I can get it clean without help."

"People manage."

"Well, I'm not used to managing things alone, so sue me."

"I guess that's true. I must have spoiled you watching you in the bath since you came home."

"I needed help back then."

"Yeah, but I never stopped. I thought I was supposed to, but you're old enough now." Luke hung his head and shook it despondently.

"Not even old enough to leave the mansion, but old enough to wash my own back." Guy laughed at him.

"Luke, those don't even compare."

"I know…" Luke said. "I just like making you laugh. You're the only one who finds me funny, Guy."

"Natalia does."

"Meh." Guy chuckled again.

"Okay, done. You're on your own now, partner."

"Thanks, Guy." Luke took the towel and soap and began to finish his bath. Guy left him, returning to the room. Ion was asleep on his bed with Mieu lying next to him. He lifted his head to see who was coming from the bathroom, then lowered it. Guy gathered Luke's dirty clothes and put them into a pile with his own and Ion's. He stuffed them into the designated bag for their room and left to send them down the laundry chute. He returned to the room and lounged on his and Luke's bed until Luke came out of the bathroom.

"I ran some water for you," Luke said. "Sorry for being a pain."

"Nothing to apologize for, Luke," Guy said. "Thanks." Luke smiled at him as he walked towards the bathroom. Once he closed the door, the room grew completely dark. Luke didn't want to make too much fuss, not with noise nor light, but he wasn't tired. Ion generally slept deeply, but being so fragile, Luke didn't want to risk him losing sleep over his own restlessness. He was also a tad too warm in the robe he was wearing. He crossed the room to open the window and looked out into the street. It was empty, which didn't come as a surprise. Luke decided that since he had time, he might as well write in his journal. There was no longer a fear of amnesia, but Luke still wanted to document his journey with his new friends.

* * *

Luke tossed and turned impatiently. He felt as though it had been at least an hour since he put the candle out. He had since ditched the robe, but he wanted to talk with Guy a little before bed. He had trouble sleeping when Guy didn't come to bed, especially since learning about his heritage. It wasn't that he didn't trust Guy. It was more a feeling of being lost without him, as though distance was a measure of the closeness they shared. Luke had always remembered feeling empty without him. He was the closest person to him; there was hardly a moment of Luke's life that wasn't occupied by Guy or his influence in one way or another.

Luke picked up the towel that he had used for his hair and wrapped it around his waist as he walked to the bathroom. Although he was learning to be a better person through and through, his manners were still lacking in ways that only experience could heal. Instead of knocking, Luke opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

Guy was in the shower, where Luke had expected him to be as he had heard the water running, but he was involved in an activity that made Luke feel guilty for walking in on him. He paused at the door, fearing admonishment, when he realized that Guy was so caught up in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed Luke come in. Luke recalled the first time he'd dared to touch himself. Guy had caught him much the same way. He had been worried about Luke taking too long in the bath alone, afraid that he may have slipped and hurt himself. Guy had teased him so much about it back then that Luke was reluctant to let the present moment pass without returning the favor.

"So that's what's taking you so long," he said in the same singsong way that Guy had said it to him. Guy gasped and leapt back into the shower wall, yanking his robe from the hook near him.

"L-Luke, what the hell, man?" he stuttered as he covered himself. Luke closed the door behind him and folded his arms.

"Yeah, right," Luke said. "Don't you even try to play it off, Guy."

"You can't just walk in on someone in the shower," Guy said, still tense.

"Get off on your own time, I'm bored."

"If you know I'm busy, go play with Mieu or something."

"I'm not choosing an animal over a human, Guy. Besides, I tried to be patient, but you're seriously taking infinity times two in here."

"What can't wait 'til morning?" Luke didn't have an answer. He was still used to his own selfish desires taking precedence over any and everything else.

"I…I just want company." Guy gave up trying to urge him to leave, set the robe back on the hook and started to bathe.

"Talk, then," he said. Luke's eyes drifted across Guy's body, one that he very was used to. They had never been shy to be nude around each other. Luke was annoyed at the fact that no matter what, Guy was always ahead of him.

"It's still bigger than mine," he mumbled. He leaned against the edge of the sink, his arms still folded. Guy knew what he was referring to.

"So what? It works, right? That's all you need to worry about."

"It's not just that, though," Luke said. "Compared to a guy like you, or Jade, I don't feel like much of a man."

"I know I tease you a lot, Luke, but that kinda stuff should just slide right off of you," Guy said. "You suit yourself well. You don't need to be any bigger. And you're ripped as I don't know what, so I don't see what all that's lacking manliness about that."

"I just want to be a little taller. I want to see the top of Tear's head, like you can see the top of mine." Luke wasn't looking at Guy, but he knew the look that Guy gave him anyway. "Don't glower at me." Guy didn't say anything. Luke sighed. "I'm just saying, it's not getting any bigger. People don't grow past 18, right?"

"Your brain has a long way to go."

"I ain't talking about that, and you know it."

"A long, long way, Luke," Guy said, emphasizing his point. "Stop bitching about what you can't change. I thought we were over that."

"Never getting over it, not with this," Luke said. He glanced over at Guy again. His erection hadn't waned. Luke stared, not looking away when Guy noticed.

"What?" Guy said.

"What was that that you told me about it again? About why it looks different from mine."

"Not this again. Your memory's almost as bad as your attitude used to be."

"Just tell me."

"I don't know why exactly. Different families follow different customs. The fon Fabres decided to circumcise their males, and the Galans decided not to. It just is what it is."

"Does it hurt?" Guy's expression showed just how incredulous he found the question.

"What?" he asked.

"Does it hurt?" Luke asked again, not backing down from his curiosity. Guy gave half a roll of his eyes.

"Why the hell would it hurt? Does it hurt when you think?"

"Don't be an ass, Guy," Luke said. "I really want to know."

"There isn't anything to it," Guy said. "It just is what it is."

"Ion's is like mine and so is Jade's."

"So you're saying you think mine is abnormal?"

"It just looks different, Guy. Does it…work different?" Guy sighed as he shut the water off. He took a towel from the curtain rod and dried off as he stepped out of the shower. "Answer me." Guy rolled his jaw.

"Come here," he said.

"You're not going to hit me, are you? Anise has you pegged, I don't need any testosterone bomb punches from you."

"I'm not going to hit you, I'm going to show you something. And I'm not a testosterone bomb." Luke hesitantly approached Guy. Guy slung the towel over his shoulder, grabbed his shaft and pulled the foreskin down. Luke gaped at it as though it was a UFO. It looked just like his did.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"With you and Jade and Ion…this extra skin's been cut off," Guy said. "They are exactly the same, mine just has a little extra something, that's all." Luke made a face.

"Why is it still hard?" he asked.

"Now who's being an ass?" Luke leaned back against the sink again, and folding his arms.

"I'm not being an ass. I'm just saying. You make mine hard to go down, too." Guy looked offended, then curious, then enlightened, and then embarrassed all in the span of two seconds.

"Luke," he said. "Don't get me wrong…"

"Guy…since we're alone, can I talk to you about that?" Guy took his robe and slipped it on.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Well…do you remember back when you taught me about…why it gets hard?"

"Yeah."

"And then I'd tell you that it…would never go down unless I went all the way?"

"Yeah."

"Well…after a while, I started to realize why." Guy just watched him, curious. "Well…we were inseparable. You were always with me, and I was always with you. But of course, there were times when you'd have duties and have to make trips and things and I'd have to depend on Natalia. Natalia…uh…well…she was a quick way to make it stop."

"Oh, Luke," Guy scoffed, trying to stop himself from laughing. "You're saying a lot here."

"No, I know. You can laugh at me if I'm being stupid, I don't care."

"You're not being stupid, you're just… I mean, I know I'm the natural choice to discuss these things with, but you really are saying a lot more than I think you know."

"It's the truth, though. When I was with you, it…it never wanted to go down. And…I would think of you in ways like…not like a friend should. I felt bad, but…it wasn't like I was doing it on purpose." Guy averted his gaze. "Is it like that with you when it comes to me?" Luke asked. "Is that why it still hasn't gone away?"

"I can't say something like that, it isn't right."

"I just said it. It's just you and me, you don't have to feel like you can't admit it."

"Luke." Luke sank back at hearing Guy's warning tone. "Don't ask, okay?"

"You don't want to admit it, Guy, but I know it's true. It's been that way for a long time. And…thinking of you makes it feel good too, to touch it."

"Luke… _stop_."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't right."

"But why?"

"What do you think is going to come of you telling me this?"

"I don't know, Guy. Maybe I just want to get it off of my chest."

"And then what?"

"I _don't know_ , Guy."

"There isn't any reason to say those things."

"We talk about everything, Guy."

"This is going to just have to be the exception to that, Luke, because I won't entertain you on this." Guy started for the door. Upset, Luke took drastic measures. He reached out and grabbed both Guy's wrist and his hardened shaft. Guy instinctively grabbed at Luke's wrist in response, but not in time. The quick, taut tug at his shaft caused his body to jerk, his heart to skip a beat, and blood to flush to his waist and face. He uttered a startled moan as he worked to catch his breath. He flashed a bewildered look at Luke, who was also feeling unsure. He had acted on impulse and was afraid of where he'd taken himself. Guy didn't attempt to stop him other than grabbing his wrist. Luke took that as a sign to continue. As he gave another tug, Guy took in a graspy breath through his teeth, sounding as though he'd been burned. He quickly urged himself away from Luke's grasp, grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him into the sink.

"Stop!" he shouted. Luke stared back at him, eyes wide, heart beating a mile a minute. Guy's eyes were eagle sharp, a piercing deep blue.

"No!" Luke's voice was a heated whisper. "Why?"

"Because it isn't right."

"Why?" Luke asked again, this time with conviction.

"How many things that are as clear as day do I have to spell out for you, you idiot!" Guy said. "Who am I to you?" Luke shook his head, wanting to say the million things that Guy embodied for him. He wanted to confess, but he was more nervous about saying it than he had ever been about anything in his life. "Who am I?" Guy demanded, shaking Luke by the shoulders. "Who is Nata—?"

"You're my everything," Luke blurted out. Guy was taken aback. He froze, mouth agape, eyes unseeing.

"Luke," he sighed after a few tense moments. "I… Luke, you're confused."

"Don't give me that," Luke said. "I'm not going to pretend anymore."

"This…this can't happen," Guy said.

"It will." Guy took a deep breath and paced away from Luke. He set his towel at his waist and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Luke. Stop and think for moment. You are engaged to Natalia."

" _Asch_ is engaged to Natalia," Luke said. "Not me. I'm the replica, remember. I'm the twin who came out of nowhere. All of this stuff, everything at home, it doesn't feel the same. I don't see everyone the same, Guy. Because, I know now that…it was never mine to begin with. I came out of nowhere and usurped his life, and now he's roaming around like he has nothing. I'm the one who has nothing. I'm the one that should never have been born. I'm the one who has to take matters into my own hands and make my own life for myself." Guy buried his face in his hands in frustration. "Guy… I know this is difficult to hear. I know it is. But it's the truth. It would be nice to just go back and absorb what was meant for him, to leech off of everyone who exists there for his sake. I won't do that."

"Your family has accepted you, Luke."

"Guy!" Luke rasped out. "No. There was Master Van, there was mother, there was Natalia and there was you. Master Van is—" Luke couldn't utter the words he meant to say. "Mother and Natalia are Asch's concern. She gave birth to him and Natalia is engaged to one of us and it's him, not me. That stuff happened before I even got here. All that's left is you, Guy. Sure, we're all still friends. I love mother, and…Natalia, to…a certain…extent, but Guy…. You and I…we've been through my whole life together. No one was there for me as much as you. No one…cared for me…as much as you…"

"I tricked you."

"That was in the past, Guy."

"You're the son of my enemy." Luke felt tears form in his eyes so quickly, he gasped from the burning pain they caused.

"No," he said, fighting them back. "No, I'm not. I'm Luke….Luke the replica, not….the original… I'm me, I'm…myself. I'm…"

"The fon Fabres blood runs through your veins, Luke. Being friends is one thing. Being lovers? Are you kidding?"

"Guy?"

"It can't happen," Guy said. "It won't." Luke tried to digest his words, but they weren't sitting well with him. He felt angry, and disappointed. He felt as though his world was coming to a devastating end, spinning deep into a chasm beyond his control.

"I love you…" he said.

"I love you, too, Luke," Guy said.

"I love you more than anything…" Luke said.

"I know," Guy said. "But…you have to understand, life isn't just about what we want. You and I…just can't, okay? Please understand."

"I won't," Luke said. "Because we belong together. I won't ever get over you, no matter what." Guy stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Luke."

"What?"

"I'm going to go…to the palace tonight. I'm going to stay there for a few days. I want you to think long and hard about your lineage. I want you to think long and hard. I won't rejoin you until I know that you've come to understand the direction you're meant to take."

"Guy…" Luke sobbed. He couldn't keep his devastation from showing through his disposition, which crumbled like an eroded mountainside. Guy couldn't keep eye contact with him.

"I'll take my leave," he said. He went over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, Ion was standing just outside of it. He had a stern look on his face.

"I'm surprised at you, Guy," Ion said. "I would think that…if Luke…opened up to you, that you of all people would embrace his individuality…"

"Ion…" Guy said. "It's more complicated than that. Especially in regards to this."

"So you'll leave?" Ion asked.

"Yes," Guy said. "If…we can't let this go, then I can't remain with him." Ion stepped aside as Guy passed him to enter the main room. He looked in at Luke, who was a heartbroken mess. Ion waited as Guy got dressed and left the room without another word of goodbye. Ion swallowed hard and ventured into the bathroom.

"Follow him," he said. Luke looked up at him, shaking his head.

"What good would it do?" he asked.

"I know what it's like to shelter the burden of a predetermined life that one wasn't meant to live… We all feel that. Original, or replica, we all feel it. Guy…is thinking too much about what his family expects of him. He doesn't really understand…that he can make his life into whatever he wants it to be. I believe that you can, Luke. Um…it's a shame about Natalia, but it's true that it's unfair. To not be able to choose your partner. It's wrong. You can't enter into a loveless marriage. Guy shouldn't feel obligated to do that either. You should both be able to love each other… If you're soul mates… If it's meant to be…"

"He doesn't want to be with me."

"He does," Ion said. "He loves you. There isn't a single one of us that hasn't seen it. He's stubborn, and he's bitter about his past. He feels like…if he accepts oneness with you, that it would be a betrayal to his family. But think about it. Why would he try so hard to please a family that cares so little about his happiness? We all want nothing but peace, right? If he truly forgives your family, and if he truly considers himself your best friend, then he needs to embrace the deeper, constrained feelings that he has for you. Otherwise, he's a liar. Because…his existence is important. He deserves to be himself. I won't accept people not being able to express their feelings for one another. I won't accept two soul mates being kept apart for such foolish reasons." Listening to his words helped Luke to sober up. He really did want to follow Guy and try to reason with him, but he could only see it ending in argument.

"I'll give him some time," he said. "I'll talk to him…when he joins us again. I'll make sure…that he knows exactly what I'm thinking… Just exactly…what I'm planning for the future. For _my_ future. Because…I matter… And…I just want to be happy…" Ion smiled at him and nodded

"No matter what, Luke…" he said. "I'm here for you." Luke gave him a slight smile in return.

"Thanks, Ion."


	2. Part 2

Part Two

Luke wasn't sure how long 'a few days' would be, but he knew that he wasn't going to stand for more than three. So on the start of the fourth day, he rose early and took a ship to Grand Chokmah. He left a note on Mieu's forehead letting the others know where he was headed. While Guy took some time off, Natalia decided to return to Baticul and Tear to Yulia City. Depending on Guy to send word if any news came from Malkuth's end, Anise, Luke and Jade continued traveling on foot to uncover information about the replicas. They hadn't gotten very far, and the waiting games, both the world peace issue and his own personal issue, had Luke on edge. He hoped Jade and Anise wouldn't get upset with him for leaving so suddenly, but he really wanted to return with Guy. Hopefully everything would resolve itself before long.

The boat ride took until the afternoon, and Luke was happy to be on dry land again. Nothing beat the Albiore for getting around, that was for certain. Luke stopped to get something to eat. He didn't want to be distracted by anything while he had his important talk with Guy and the long trip made him hungry. Glad that his nervous stomach didn't prevent him from being able to eat well, he paid for his food, thanked the server and left. He hurried on to the castle.

Upon arriving, he was greeted by a hasty guard halfway to the main doors.

"Luke fon Fabre! It's great that you could make it." Luke's eyebrows sank. They were expecting him? "We thank you for coming so soon, on such short notice."

"What is it?"

"This way. Emperor Peony wishes to see you in his chambers right away." Surprised but worried that something was amiss, he agreed to see him. He was escorted in and taken directly to Peony's room. To his greater surprise, the room was spotless and actually smelled decent for once. Peony was lounging on his bed, surrounded by bound, official-looking booklets. Luke thanked the guard for walking him, and the guard left, closing the door behind him.

"Luke, thank heavens!" Peony said. He sat up and lowered his hands to his lap.

"Emperor Peony…?" Luke said. "You wanted to see me?" The expression on Peony's face was priceless.

"Yeah, what the hell's going on with Guy?" he asked, annoyed. Luke tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"He showed up here a few nights ago and has been driving me crazy ever since."

"He's just taking some time off…" Luke said. "He didn't talk to you about it?"

"He said that you all were waiting for the next course of action and that he didn't see the need to be away from home in the meantime."

"Oh…"

"I sent out asking Jade about it, but he wasn't sure why Guy suddenly split and came back here."

"I don't know either…" Luke lied. "But…I've come to try to drag him back. It's no hurry…we don't know anything more, but I think it wouldn't hurt to have him back."

"Oh, goodness take him." Luke smirked slightly.

"Wait… So what has he been up to?" he asked, folding his arms.

"He's just been all under me, like a boss or something. Meddling in official affairs…getting on me about my diet… He's been keeping my babes away from me, and ordered the room cleared and cleaned out. Smells like a field of flowers in here." Luke found the situation humorous, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah…how can I put this…? It's an improvement over before," he said.

"I didn't ask for it," Peony said, still studying the booklet in his hands. He sighed. "He's driving me crazy."

"I thought you'd appreciate him showing such an interest in these things."

"It's only fun when I'm the one doing the ordering around." Luke didn't understand.

"You're in charge, just tell him to buzz off," he said.

"It's not that simple," Peony said with a heavy sigh. "Guy's invaluable, he's really got his head on straight when it comes to these things and he's been a true lifesaver since he returned, you know? But before, he was kind of…annoyed with the little things… Now, he's…pretending to love it, or something. It was more fun when he was annoyed."

"Well, I'll see if I can take him off your hands for you."

"Please. Do whatever you can."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"It's feeding time, so he should be just out in the yard between the palace and the aqueducts."

"I've never been back there alone before. No one's going to attack me, are they?"

"Just tell them that you're here to carry out operation Rescue Peony from Guy. They'll carry you out to him on their shoulders." Luke found himself laughing again.

"I'm off," he said.

"Good luck and Godspeed." Luke closed the door behind him and walked through the palace towards the back where he exited out into the garden. He was greeted, but not treated as suspicious as he traveled. It wasn't a large garden, but it was well-manicured and contained a nice fountain. Most of the area in the back was dedicated to a feeding ground for Peony's rappigs. It was in the middle of the field that Luke found Guy. He was sitting on a small mound of dirt watching the rappigs feeding on the grass. His legs were folded and he balanced a book in his lap. Luke tried to approach him quietly, but Guy heard him a few yards away. He looked over to him slowly.

"Luke…" he murmured. He closed the book and turned towards him slightly. "What are you doing here? I said I'd be back in a few days."

"A few days, or a week?" Luke asked with irritancy, stopping near him. He put his hands on his hips. Guy's expression tautened and he huffed out, equally annoyed.

"You couldn't give me a few days?" he asked.

"I'm not going to not see you for a week Guy. I missed you, by the way," Luke said. "And I'm happy to see you." Guy looked away from him towards the rappigs. One was still eating, two were sniffing and grunting at each other and the rest were sunning.

"I…I missed you, too."

"So, when were you planning to come back to me? How long were you going to leave me hanging, Guy?"

"Until I felt that you were ready to face me again."

"And how would you know that, being so far from me?"

"It…would have felt like the right time…" Guy said. "Did you even bother to think things over while I was away?" Luke walked around the mound until he stood in front of Guy.

"Yeah, I thought things over, all right," he said.

"And what do you say?" Guy asked, looking up at him.

"I want to know…what's been going through _your_ mind," Luke said. "Because…I'm pretty sure I'm going to disappoint you." Guy unfolded his legs and sat with his feet angled on the mound of dirt.

"I've been thinking about the future," Guy said. "Where we'll all be at the end of all of this."

"You've…been…making it a point to learn your role here in Malkuth," Luke said. "So…I have a pretty good idea where you're going to be."

"And you, Luke?"

"I think you know where I'll be," Luke said. "Where do you think I want to be?"

"You've gained some freedom, Luke," Guy said. "You could travel the world now if you wanted."

"I've done that. I've…seen it all with you guys. I…want my life to have some purpose, but…there's a way that I want to live myself that makes… Being free is pointless if I can't have what I want."

"What about your responsibility to your family?"

"What about it?"

"Have you realized it, yet?"

"Why don't you ask Asch that?" Guy sighed again.

"Luke…" he said, and his tone sounded like a warning.

"What?" Luke asked with attitude. Guy stood up quickly.

"It's too soon," he said. "You should have stayed away. I won't travel with you like this. You don't have any idea of your responsibilities, you don't have any sense, no ounce of maturity in you."

"Because I'm in love and I want to follow my heart?" Luke asked. "This is the end of the world, Guy?"

"You just don't get it, Luke!"

"What would be the mature answer?" Luke shouted back. He folded his arms, frowning at Guy in anger. "What would satisfy you enough to come back to us? If I said that I would continue to usurp Asch's life, marry Natalia even though I don't love her and she clearly loves Asch, and accept a separation from you as my best friend and then, what? We're enemies again, and I'm a Kimlasca lackey and you're a Malkuth lackey and then what? We grow old apart, and every fucking… Guy…every fucking day, while I'm lying down to sleep with Natalia, I'll be thinking of you. I'll be thinking of what…could have been. I'll be thinking of you…until the end of time." Luke's breaths were coming shorter and shorter. It felt as though there was a pressure in his chest that he couldn't alleviate. He folded his arms tighter and tried to calm down.

Guy stared at him for a long time. He shook his head, lowered it and looked away. Luke watched him standing in the afternoon sun, his blonde hair gleaming, his blue eyes ethereal. He stood with his weight and his hand on one hip. His lips were taut, causing him to pout. Everything about him, even his eyebrows pinched in anger towards Luke, was flawless. Luke could not pinpoint the moment that he'd fallen in love with Guy. It had happened over time. It had happened naturally, without either of them willing it to. It was only natural for him to follow his heart and if Guy felt the same way, there should have been nothing holding them apart.

Luke had thought about what Guy said and what Ion had told him after Guy had taken off. He had had almost nothing but time to think about it. He knew what he wanted, and he knew that he would rest at nothing to get it. However, there were pressing issues that needed to be addressed first. They needed to continue their journey together without complication. Luke had also concluded how difficult it would be to hide how he felt for Guy if they were to start a relationship. It would only cause unrest and ill will if their companions were to find out. He thought about how much scarier it would be to send Guy out into the front lines knowing what intimacy they shared. It was scary enough now with how in love he felt with him, but to compound that after having become one? Luke couldn't imagine it.

He wanted to express these thoughts to Guy, but he was worried that it would sound as though he was giving up. He was absolutely _not_ giving up. When all was said and done, when their journey was over, he would attach himself to Guy and become a part of his world. He didn't plan to defect, or even to change nationalities. He simply wanted to be Guy's life partner, and if it meant living and working in Malkuth, then so be it.

Neither of them had spoken to the other in quite some time. The day was nice and warm, but still, Luke felt a chill. He took a step towards Guy, who lowered his arms.

"Luke."

"What?"

"Let's…talk inside."

"Okay." Luke helped Guy herd Peony's rappigs into a nearby pen. Guy locked it and double checked it before he walked away without a word. Luke followed him quietly. They went inside the palace and went upstairs to the second floor where they stopped at a guest room. Guy let Luke inside and then closed the door. Luke stared at the door and listened to Guy's footsteps leading away. He looked around. The room was nice and clean. A gentle breeze wafted in through an open window.

There was only one bed in the room, and there was a bag near it. Luke went over to it and nosily peeked through it. It contained Guy's clothing, a few weapon care miscellany and nothing more. Luke sat down on the bed. It must have been where Guy slept at night. It was much more comfortable than the bed that had been provided to him at Duke Fabre's mansion. Luke could admit to having lain on Guy's bed a handful of times during his youth. He had always wanted to be closer to Guy. Though he was often too comfortable with his status, at times when he'd needed Guy the most, he thoroughly hated that they had to spend time apart because of their class difference. He was determined to not let that nonsense affect them in the future.

Before long, Guy returned. It looked as though he'd changed and freshened up a little. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees and sighed.

"Oh, Luke…" he breathed. "I…just have so much on my mind."

"Lay it on me," Luke said. Guy sat up and folded his arms. His brow furrowed in thought, and then he let out a soft breath again. He unfolded his arms and scratched his head. Luke watched him curiously. It wasn't often that he got to see Guy that flustered. "Just say it," Luke urged. He hiked a leg up as he sat facing Guy on the bed.

"Do you know what I miss…?" Guy asked.

"What?"

"Combing your hair."

"Yes, yes, we all know that you miss my hair, Guy," Luke said lightheartedly. He chuckled shortly. "I miss it sometimes, too. You brushing it, I mean."

"It was nice."

"You would get lost in it…" Luke said. "Like…it was relaxing for you. It was…for me, too."

"It…was amazing. The kind of thing you just can't wear gloves through." He looked at Luke, and his expression was shy.

"It's still nice," Luke said. "It's soft and shiny… Smells good. Unlike my back, I wash it every day." Guy laughed and it caused Luke to smile.

"Sorry for teasing you," Guy said.

"It was funny," Luke said. "I feel at home with you when you're like that with me." Luke scooted closer to him. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to hold his hand.

"We…had a lot of nice moments while you were growing up…"

"About that," Luke said frankly. "You know, you're not that much older than me. You were growing up right alongside me."

"That's true…" Guy said. He mimicked Luke's position, facing him on the bed. "Listen… I…have…somewhat of a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"When…we were growing up… When… Well… How can I put this…?" He sighed. "In the beginning, when…I joined the mansion and I started caring for Asch, I remember…harboring just…this intense ill-will for him. Every time I would have to be near him, I thought about…what I could do…and when I could do…it. Exacting revenge…" Luke nodded. It was the type of thing that would always be painful to hear, but he had to be accepting of it. It wasn't for nothing. It was real for Guy, which meant it had to be real for Luke. "For the longest time, I thought only about that. The weird thing is…after you came… Things…sort of changed. When you disappeared, I…I'd wanted to find you dead. I wanted…the most horrible things to have happened to you. They hadn't…and you came back…Well…you _came_ and…you were…damaged and…and…different. God, at first…I was…pissed that you were alive. Then, I was annoyed that…you were…so…different. But…" Guy gave a stifled, nervous sigh. "It wasn't until after you came back, and…I basically had to raise you, all over again… We…we became friends. I…never looked at you the same way again. The feelings I had before… They were true. They were….real. And intense. They…still exist…um…we can thank Sync for pointing that out for us…. But…I…sort…of…know the difference between you and Asch. You're…two completely different people, even down to your faces." Luke was taken aback.

"I'm his copy, we look exactly alike." Guy shook his head.

"No…Luke… You do and then you don't. Sure, I'd have to do a double take. But—and Natalia agrees—even if you two were dressed exactly alike, struck the same pose and had the same hair…there would be no doubt which was Luke and which was Asch."

"I…don't think that's possible."

"There are subtle differences between you two."

"Really?"

"And not only that, but…you affect me in ways that Asch doesn't."

"Like…how?" Luke asked, intrigued.

"Like…if I'm near you, I react to you. I know when you're near. I get…butterflies and…my chest…feels tight." Luke couldn't help but smirk.

"Because you love me," he said. He took Guy's hand and held it in his lap.

"Yeah, I do… And I know for sure that I don't love Asch. And Natalia's the opposite. She…was never able to get those same feelings that she gets when Asch is around for you. She's… She feels an intense friendship for you, but…she knows… She knew…you just weren't the same." Luke nodded.

"All the more reason…I don't want to marry her."

"To be honest…Luke…if you were to marry her… _anyone_ , it would be the worst day of my life."

"So then, marry me, Guy." Guy gave him an irritated look.

"Don't say stupid things," he said.

"Marry me, Guy."

"I'm not going to marry you, stupid." Luke sighed.

"When did you fall in love with me?" he asked.

"Years and years ago."

"Have you ever…seriously thought about…being with me?"

"All the time… But every time that I do, my thoughts drift back to the sacrifice that my family made for me. Both of our families…have tried to do all that they could to ensure that we would have a future…and that future…it has to be honorable."

"Guy…Ion told me…something…that…I think is right."

"What did he say?"

"He feels as though…the sacrifice that they made…they were for us to become the type of people that they would be proud to call family. People that they could believe in and trust. People who…were able to live long happy lives and live them they best way they knew how."

"That's…ideal…" Guy said. "It's impossible for aristocrats like you and I." Luke felt hurt at hearing that.

"What is the point of all of this…?" he asked quietly.

"That, Luke…is exactly why I'm so conflicted." Luke watched him for a long time. Silence drifted between them. It wasn't bothering Luke, but he wanted to hear more from Guy. He squeezed his hand to urge him to continue. "I think about my childhood… I think about Mary… I think about…what on earth my life would be life had Hod not been destroyed. If…I'd had come out this way, with these…unnatural feelings…I would spend my entire life hiding it to please them. If I felt as though war was an atrocity that I didn't want to sully my hands over, I would have to hide that, and pretend to charge into war as though I agreed with it as a viable course of action. I would be your enemy, or Asch's enemy. I never would have grown into the man that I am today…sitting here with you…holding your hand…never wanting to let go. And this…" Guy raised their hands. "This is the most…genuine and true love…that I…am likely to receive from anyone in either scenario. And I wouldn't have it…if I were a noble on Hod. Not…just because all of these events led up to this, your creation, but because I never would have been allowed to be myself." Luke nodded. He could feel Guy's words hitting home.

"Life's going to give us…a whole lotta bullshit," he said. "None of this… Well, because we're living here now in the present, we know that it couldn't have been avoided. All we can do…from here, is take what we have and turn into the type of life that we think it should be. There are things I want to do. I want to rebuild and restore things to the way they were before. I want to ensure that…we create a great…and safe place for the next generation. I want…peace… And…I want to be…100 years old and be sitting just like this with you…proudly. Proud to call you my best friend, my partner, the love of my life, and proud of the lives that we led. It won't happen any other way."

"I want to make her proud of me…" Guy whispered. "I don't want to shame her memory."

"If you believe that she wanted you to live freely and happily, Guy, then you won't be. She was your sister, and she loved you. She gave her life not for her country, for _you_."

"It wasn't for me."

"Of course it was. If you weren't in that room, how do you think things would have played out? What gave her that strength, what gave her that courage was the knowledge that she had to protect you, her flesh and blood. Her baby brother." Guy was having a hard time digesting Luke's words. He shook his head.

"If there had been two of us…wouldn't she have…only…saved…"

"Seriously, Guy?" Luke gasped. He shook his head adamantly. Though a part of him suspected it might be true, that the women in his life may have chosen the next in line to protect over anyone else, there was no sense in solidifying that thought in Guy's mind. "Don't think that way, Guy. She would have done everything in her power for the both of you."

"Do you…believe that…?" Guy's voice was so faint that Luke barely heard it. He looked at Luke earnestly. His eyes were red and watering, and the breadth of emotion in them caused a pain in Luke's chest. He was so vulnerable. Luke wanted to comfort him, but he still wasn't sure if it was all right to express his love for him. Deciding not to be shy, Luke came forward and wrapped his arms around Guy's shoulders.

"I believe it, Guy. I believe that she would want you to be happy." Guy made a strange noise in his throat. He rested his face on Luke's shoulder and began to cry. It was a silent cry, one that was made clear only by the movement of his shoulders. "I'm sorry for…your loss…" Luke said. "I'm sorry, Guy…" Guy shook his head, but he didn't speak. Luke stayed quiet after that, and waited until Guy lifted his head before he moved. Guy looked miserable. Luke tilted his lips, watching Guy sniffle. "There's snot all over my shirt," he said. Guy peeked at his shoulder, then tilted his lips at an angle. He looked exhausted as he turned his gaze back to Luke.

"After the dozens of times you've cried on my shoulder?" he said. "It's payback." Luke smiled gently, and cupped Guy's jaw with his hands.

"I love you, Gailardia," he said. Guy's expression softened and he nodded. He looked younger, and the vulnerability remained. Luke wanted to be stronger for him, but he didn't know how. He thought simply to just tell him how he really felt. "I love you…so much, I don't even understand it."

"I love you, too…"

"You've…never shown this side of yourself to me before."

"I know…"

"I…I want you to know something." Guy looked him in the eye. "I trust you. I trust you more than anyone and more than anything. I would turn my back to you in battle. I would sacrifice my life to protect you. I…maybe it is impossible for men to get married, and maybe it's laughable, but I don't know what other label I could put on all that I am willing to do for you. But…maybe you don't feel as strongly as I do. Whatever you decide, Guy…you're my best friend. The last thing on earth I would ever want is to lose you, and have you disappear from my life. Maybe you'll decide that…this type of relationship isn't for you. Fine… I…I can't keep pressuring you if you don't think it's normal. I can't keep…having there be a strain because at the very least…I need you in my life. You are all I have in this world, Guy, all I feel that I can truly call mine. You are my absolute reason for living and I need you… I need my best friend back, so…just…come back out with us, okay?" Guy's expression turned a little tense and he shook his head questioningly.

"Luke… You still don't get it?" Luke shut his eyes against what he felt was Guy's rejection. He shook his head.

"You can live your life as you want, and I'll respect it," Luke said. "But, just know that…I won't marry. I won't entertain the thought of finding a lover. I'll always be here…"

"Luke…I want to be with you." Luke opened his eyes. Guy's expression was one of confusion. "I do."

"I know…" Luke said. "But…will you…?" Guy's brow pinched.

"Yes." Luke flinched. It felt as though someone had taken the wind out of him.

"Really?" he gasped.

"Yes."

"Like, really?" Guy reached up and held Luke's face in the same manner as Luke held his.

" _Yes_ ," he said with conviction. Before he knew it, Luke's mouth contorted into the biggest grin he'd ever grinned. It hurt and he could barely see, but he couldn't stop himself. Guy chuckled at him and patted his cheeks twice. "Luke, cut it out," he said. "You're…" Guy chuckled again.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You've never smiled like that, not even for Van." Luke shook his head.

" _You're_ my partner," Luke said. "This is for you. This is…my all." Guy smirked and quickly trapped Luke in a headlock. He rubbed his temple with his fist.

"Let's go out," he said, forcing Luke off of the bed. "I haven't had a bout in days."

"Are we going to fight?" Luke asked, ceasing trying to get loose. "Sweet!" Guy chuckled at him and let him go.

"You'd better not hold back," he said. Luke led the way out of the room, marching excitedly down the hall.

"Hold back? I'm going to put you on your ass," Luke touted.

"There's my Luke," Guy said, following him proudly.


End file.
